Doctor
by Alagnia
Summary: Sa vie avait changée quand il l'avait rencontré, ce jeune homme à l'air joyeux. Mais tout le monde a sa face sombre, lui, était un artiste. Fic basée sur la chanson Doctor de Loïc Nottet. Sterek


_**Hello,**_

 _ **Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS (je sais j'ai pas fini les drabbles mais j'ai eu l'inspiration donc voilà). Donc, c'est un OS sur la chanson Doctor de Loic Nottet. Déjà que j'aimais bien ce chanteur, cette chanson est vite devenue ma préférée. En plus j'y ai directement vu une fanfic.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

 _ **/!\ Info importante en fin de fic !**_

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre. Pas besoin non plus que le médecin le lui dise. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'ils croyaient. Malgré ce que pensait la plupart des gens il n'était pas comme ça. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, ces deux orbes miels l'avait piégé.

 **Hey Doctor, I have to tell you something  
A criminal, that's all I seem to be, oh no **

Il n'était pas un criminel. Non, un criminel veut faire ces choses, ces horreurs, veut et a besoin de faire du mal autour de lui. Lui n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il était juste tombé amoureux, il était devenu un artiste, pas un criminel.

-Derek, ce que tu as fait ce n'est pas normal, et encore moins ce que ferait une personne saine. Tu es un criminel, un fou.

-Docteur, je sais de quoi ça a l'air, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas un criminel. J'ai juste perdu le contrôle, j'ai fait des choses que je ne pensais jamais faire. Mais ce n'était pas moi.

Il ne faisait rien de plus que se promener au soir. Derek faisait souvent ça, surtout depuis la mort de sa famille. Il était si vide depuis ce jour-là, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, alors il était sorti pour profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit. Il se promenait dans les rues de Beacon Hills quand il l'avait vu, ce jeune homme avec une allure assez étrange. Ce dernier semblait aussi l'avoir aperçu car il lui fait un sourire charmeur. Le cœur de Derek accéléra quand il vit ce magnifique sourire sur le visage de l'autre homme. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. C'était comme ce que les gens appelaient l'amour. Alors il se présenta et appris que l'autre s'appelait Stiles.

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, allant boire un café, se promenant dans le rue ou juste discutant sur un banc dans le parc. Derek appris quelques petites choses sur son nouvel ami, comme le fait que tous ses amis étaient morts ou que son père et sa mère étaient morts quand il était encore jeune. Pas que Stiles fut vieux, il n'avait que 18 ans, mais il avait perdu ses parents alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune garçon. Il avait ensuite été élevé et nourri par la mère de son meilleur ami, Scott. Il lui dit avoir vécu chez sonami durant des années et qu'il essayait de surmonter sa douleur tous les jours. Puis un jour Scott fut retrouvé mort. Et ce fut le début d'une hécatombe, chacun de ses amis mourrait l'un après l'autre, si bien que Stiles se retrouva seul.

Derek parla peu de lui, il faut dire qu'il avait toujours été de ceux qui se taisaient et observait. Là en plus Stiles parlait assez pour deux personnes, souvent pour rien dire, ou juste racontant quelques informations qu'il avait trouvé sur Internet. Il avait dit qu'il était hyperactif et que donc il devait constamment s'occuper pour ne pas que ses pensées tournent en rond dans sa tête. Alors tous les soirs il faisait des recherches sur un sujet au hasard pour s'occuper. Même si Derek trouva ça bizarre au début, maintenant il attendait avec impatience les infos du jour, comme il attendait pour voir Stiles. Le jeune homme qui était devenu le rayon de soleil dans sa morne vie.

Un jour, ils s'embrassèrent et ce fut le début d'une nouvelle relation, une belle relation comme on peut les trouver dans les livres ou les films. Les deux héros, brisés à causes des pertes qu'ils ont subies, se retrouvent et finissent ensemble. Mais la vie n'est pas comme dans les films, en tout cas pas ce genre de film.

Derek savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier. Il n'aurait pas dû faire confiance comme ça en cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il semblait si fort. Stiles semblait être guéri de ses blessures du passé, Derek voulait tellement pouvoir faire comme lui.

 **I lost control last night when I was with her  
I was so empty with no more feelings when I met her in the street  
Yeah I was in tears alone with my fears **

Alors il lui demanda comment il faisait, comment il arrivait à surmonter sa peine et ses douleurs. Stiles rigola légèrement avant de lui dire : deviens un monstre.

Derek cru d'abord que c'était une blague, pourtant il savait qu'il aurait dû faire attention. Cette fois là où Stiles eut dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit parce qu'il était trop horrible, Derek aurait dû écouter son esprit qui lui disait de fuir. Mais non, il suivit son cœur aveuglé par l'amour.

Mais malgré ça il continuait de croire les belles histoires que lui racontait le jeune homme, ces histoires parlant d'amour inconditionnel. Et quand il lui demanda de jouer avec lui, Derek plongea dans le jeu. Il était prêt à tout pour cet homme aux paroles ensorcelantes et au sourire charmeur.

 **When she said "Become a creep !"**

 **I trusted her she was stronger  
She told me stories to make me blush  
But that was the truth not just to bluff  
She said to me to wake my wickedness up  
So I confess, I played with her **

Le jeu fut on ne peut plus palpitant. Courir dans la forêt, choisir une cible. Courir pour l'attraper, savoir que quoi qu'il arrive on la rattrapera. Sentir la puissance monter en soi. C'était ça qu'il fallait pour que Derek se réveille, pour qu'il sorte du long sommeil qu'avait été ces dernières années. Il se réveilla donc un fusil dans les mains, du sang plein le visage et Stiles souriant à ses côtés. Cette nuit là fut leur première fois, ils firent l'amour tachés de sang, l'adrénaline pulsant encore dans leurs veines. Cette nuit là Derek ne put l'oublier, cette nuit où il devint le prédateur. Cette nuit où il devint le chasseur. Mais une question persistait dans son esprit, maintenant qu'il s'était laissé aller, qui viendrait le sauver de ce paradis infernal ?

 **And we won the game doctor  
look at this mess I've done doctor  
I've become a body-hunter  
Who'll be my savior? **

Stiles, le nom de son sauveur mais aussi celui de son bourreau. Il l'a sorti de sa vie morne pour une vie plus palpitante, mais il l'a aussi condamné. Plus jamais il ne sera le même, plus jamais il ne pourra reprendre sa petite vie tranquille. Mais malgré ça, il ne peut lui en vouloir. Derek aime celui qu'il est devenu, mais il le déteste à la fois. Voir le sang couler, voir l'étincelle de vie quitter les prunelles de ses victimes, la peur qu'il provoque. C'était tellement jouissif, la meilleure chose dans sa vie. Donc il y a une seule chose dont Derek est sûr, il n'est pas désolé.

 **** **Yes, I am not feeling sorry**

Mais maintenant il est devant un médecin. Stiles partit, maintenant Derek est totalement seul. Le médecin en face de lui ne se départi pas de son sourire. Même en entendant l'histoire de Derek, Il n'a pas enlevé le sourire qui semble être gravé sur son visage. Il semble s'amuser de son histoire, de son malheur. Il devait sans doute comparer les histoires de ses patients avec les autres médecins, voir qui a la pire vie. Sans doute serait-il dans le top 5 des histoires les plus tordues de l'année.

Le médecin écrivit dans son cahier de note. A coup sûr, des prescriptions de médicaments, un traitement. Après tout, les médecins ne voulaient que ça, Faire acheter des médicaments pour pour se faire de l'argent, expédiant les patients à la chaine. Les patients étaient comme du bétail, Avoir le plus d'argent et le plus vite possible. Les médecins étaient là avec leur diplôme, supérieur au reste du monde, écrasant et s'imposant. Ils voulaient mettre leurs patients et le monde à genoux. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Ah oui, Stiles n'est plus là.

 **So why you laughing at me ?  
You, why you laughing at me, doctor ?  
Is that all you want from me ?  
Is that all you wish for me, motherfucker ?  
Watching me losing my peace  
Pushing me down to my knees, bastard  
Do I need to beg you please ?  
It's feeling more like a trick than treat **

Mais Derek savait, il savait comment fonctionnait les médecins. Maintenant qu'il était devenu un tueur il allait devenir une machine à sous. Les médecins n'allaient voir et faire ressortir que cette partie là de l'histoire, le fait qu'il tue des gens. Tout le reste, les sentiments, sa vie d'avant, sa tristesse, … non rien, ils n'allaient pas retenir tout cela. Ils ne verraient que la folie d'un homme détruit, pas l'artiste qu'il était.

 **So now you think that I don't know  
That you're playing with me doctor, fraud  
You just want the bill to give the pills  
You're bringing out the worst of me, now I kill **

Il n'avait pas voulu devenir ce monstre, il voulait y échapper. Mais quand il avait eu cette opportunité, il avait voulu voir. Il avait voulu voir ce démon, ce montre qui était caché en lui. Alors il l'avait laisser sortir, il avait vu et jouer avec cette bête sanguinaire. Et une fois qu'elle fut sortie, il n'avait plus su la faire rentrer, elle était trop puissante. Alors il avait joué à cache-cache. Le jour, un homme comme les autres, allant au même café le matin, prenant le même repas à midi et rejoignant son amour dans l'appartement un fois le travail fini. Mais une fois la nuit tombée, tous les deux enlevaient ce masque et sortaient. L'un ou l'autre allant dans un bar, draguant fille ou garçon. Puis il faisait sortir la victime pour soi-disant prendre l'air. Une petite injection et il suffisait de faire croire qu'elle était saoule. Les deux hommes mettaient alors la victime dans le voiture, direction l'ancienne maison brûlée de Derek. Ils déposaient le corps endormi sur le sol, sortaient et attendait le réveil pour pouvoir jouer.

 **I try to put my thoughts aside  
To not turn into Mister Hyde  
But honestly, yes I crave to see  
This bloody beast living inside me  
Let's play hide and seek**

Non, il n'était pas désolé, il ne demandera jamais pardon, pour une simple raison : il n'était pas coupable. Il était la victime, encore plus que les cadavres qui étaient dans les bois. Parce que tous ces corps n'avaient eu que la peur. Derek avait la peur, la douleur qu'elle soit physique ou mentale, mais aussi devoir subir les traitements. Le tiraillement entre son amour et la réalité. Bien sûr qu'il sait que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas bien, mais son amour est tellement puissant, il serait même prêt à aller plus loin. Même Stiles y avait échappé.

Comment Derek avait pu tomber amoureux d'un monstre pareil ? Malheureusement il le savait que trop bien, Il aimait tout chez cet homme, son côté tendre mais aussi cruel. Stiles était juste un artiste, un artiste fou mais un artiste très doué. Il faisait de ces personnes vivant comme des fantômes, des œuvres d'art. Même si peu de personnes arrivent à voir cet art, Derek lui en été tombé amoureux. Tout le monde ne voyait que des cadavres, Derek y voyait de l'art, de la poésie. Est-elle donc là la différence entre un esprit sain et un esprit fou ? L'esprit fou aime un art que les autres ne voient même pas ? Est-ce donc ça la folie ?

 **Hey no, hey no I'm not sorry  
I don't apologize cause I'm not guilty  
I'm just a victim of a candy trick  
I just fell in love with that sweety bitch  
So now I'm a criminal, now I'm killing them all **

Même après avoir vu les pires côtés de Stiles, Derek n'avait pu fuir, il avait décidé de l'aimer quoiqu'il arrive. Il avait décidé de jouer avec lui, il avait mis ce costume de monstre avant de se rendre compte que ce costume n'en était pas un. Il était devenu le monstre, le cauchemar des gens.

 **'** **Cause I decided to love and I lost control  
I've stolen all the sweets, today will be no more feasts  
Just like the evil Grinch, ho-ho-ho **

Mais maintenant Stiles n'était plus là. Son art devait survivre alors Derek continua. Tirer sur les corps et voir la vie quitter ces yeux apeurés, puis prendre la batte et casser quelques os. La teinte que prenait la peau après la mort était tellement belle, une toile vierge où il pouvait peindre. Après la batte pour bleuir et déformer quelques membres bien trop droits, il sortait le couteau. Les maquiller avec le sang. Dessiner un sourire sur leur visage, montrer l'amour qu'on porte à ces œuvres. Une fois que c'était fini, Derek pouvait observer et voir cet art que lui avait appris son amour.

 **Hey you no, stop looking at me  
I'm just making art and poetry  
With human bodies I make masterpieces  
From head to toes I pick the best pieces  
I get psycho, I put makeup on **

Stiles lui avait appris tellement de chose. Il lui avait montré la liberté, il lui avait appris comment les cris pouvaient le rendre plus fort, renforcer son esprit. L'amour qu'ils vivaient était tellement beau et puissant. Jamais Derek n'avait connu de sentiments pareils, il était devenu fou de Stiles. Il était son amour, son ange, son sauveur. Ensembles ils chassaient leur future toiles. Et après chaque œuvre, ils faisaient l'amour à côté de leur nouveau tableau, comme pour lui rendre honneur. Chaque particule de Derek était folle de Stiles. C'est pour ça qu'il lui trouva une bague, c'est pourquoi il lui acheta une bague sertie d'une pierre de la même couleur miel que ses yeux. Il allait leur permettre d'être à jamais liés.

 **Because their screams just make me strong  
So in my mind (yes) to do that (yes)  
So that's why **

Mais maintenant Stiles était plus là. Un jour alors que Derek rentrait dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec le jeune homme, il retrouva son corps sur le lit. Un trou dans le côté et une lettre.

 ** _« Derek,_**

 ** _Non je ne suis pas fort contrairement à ce que tu crois. Mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour faire de mon corps une œuvre d'art comme je l'ai fait pour Scott à l'époque. Il n'avait pas voulu faire de moi son tableau alors j'ai fait de lui le miens. Mais maintenant je t'ai trouvé. Alors mon amour, fais de moi ta plus belle œuvre. Tu en es capable, tu es tellement doué, je veux que mon corps devienne une de tes œuvres, ce serait un si grand honneur. Je t'aime, fais de moi la plus belle des œuvres. »_**

Derek les larmes aux yeux prit la battre de son amour. Il cassa le bras droit, Stiles disait toujours que les os des bras et des jambes étaient trop longs pour être beau. Puis il tordit le gauche. Le corps était encore rempli de sang chaud, lui permettant de prendre une belle couleur bleue/violet. Ne pouvant se résoudre à toucher à ses mains, il alla prendre la bague de fiançailles qu'il comptait lui donner ce soir-là. Puis il alla dans la cuisine chercher le couteau le plus aiguisé, il déchira la chemise afin d'écrire, _L'art est une folie_. C'était une phrase qu'aimait particulièrement Stiles. Puis il dessina un sourire sur le visage de son ange. Sur ses jambes il dessina un triskèle, comme son tatouage que Stiles adorait caresser quand ils faisaient l'amour. Puis il s'éloigna, admirant son œuvre. Comme il l'avait souhaité, Stiles fut la plus belle œuvre de Derek. Alors, les larmes coulant sur les joues, l'homme alla embrasser ce sourire à jamais gravé.

Le lendemain il était dans la forêt, courant derrière une jeune femme. Il en fait une nouvelle œuvre, mais elle ne valait pas un dixième de Stiles. Tous les jours, un nouveau tableau, une nouvelle œuvre dans le but d'oublier son amour. Mais jamais aucune n'égala Stiles.

-Non, docteur je ne suis pas désolé. Je ne m'excuserai pas d'avoir trouvé la liberté, ma force et surtout l'amour. Vous dites que je suis fou, mais ne dit-on pas fou d'amour ?

 **I call you Mister Doctor cause I think I'm crazy  
I've lost my mind, I don't know what's happening to me  
I like shooting at (hahaha) bodies to be free  
And I'm not sorry hey  
(Hahahahaha)  
Yes, I am not feeling sorry **

-Alors docteur, si vous êtes amoureux, êtes-vous bon à enfermé comme moi ? Vous n'êtes pas fou vous dites ? Pourtant, je ne pensais pas l'être non plus. Mais je suis fou n'est-ce pas ? Rendu fou d'amour, n'est-ce pas beau ?

 **Yes I'm not sorry to be crazy !**

 _ **/!\ info importante !**_

 _ **Ma meilleure amie, AG Foo (elle publie sous son vrai nom, Eulalie) va bientôt sortir un livre, une merveilleuse histoire sous le nom ''Le genre qu'on peut aimer". Alors, allez jeter un petit coup d'oeil sur son profil (elle est dans mes favoris, auteurs suivit et un lien vers son "annonce" est sur mon profil). Voilà, merci d'aller voir son oeuvre d'art, une merveilleuse histoire dont vous trouverez le résumé dans ses fics.**_

 _ **Merci, une review,**_

 _ **Alagnia**_


End file.
